Hold on To Me
by BlackIra17
Summary: At a hidden Night club where no one knows anything about you, this three some happens. RenjixIchigoxByakuya


_**Um... Okay this is the first time I have written and completed a one shot. Sorry about my other story, computer lost ALL of my data, stupid me! lol.. well please review, my dirty mind has so many ideas with these three. But before I do, review and tell me if you like it or not..thanks :))**_

_**Hold on to me, now, you know I can't stay long, all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.**_

Ichigo Kurosaki grinned wickedly as the double doors to the club were opened to him. Shooting one of the door holders an interest gaze he slid the black sunglasses back into place.

God, he loved this place. The feeling of utter freedom when the loud music poured over his skin like a warm bath. Or when no one knows your name only the feel of your body.

He was a regular here, but no one knew. He wore a different costume every time. He like it when no one knew him, it made the whole thing so much… funnier.

When the boy came around the corner, his body began to feel relaxed and just right. The loud music reverberated everywhere as sweaty bodies began to grind and move on each other.

Ichigo couldn't wait to feel the pure bliss of pleasure, so he strode to the dance floor. People grabbed his black silk dress shirt and at his mask. But he didn't mind, his body began to move, closing his eyes to the loud pounding music.

His hips moved first, a pair of warm hands touched him, moving and sliding along the glossy cloth, another warm presence captured the front oif him as they danced against him. The teen didn't open his eyes just enjoyed the sensations and feelings. The sound of the loud guitar and bass, the warmth the bodies around him began to stir, the pleasure of knowing nothing at all.

_**Can you hear me, Can you feel me in your arms holding my last breath, safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you sweet rapture life it ends here tonight. **_

"I can't believe I'm being dragged here!" Renji growled as he shot another drink down in the parking lot.

Byakuya nodded." I don't like the idea either, Abarai." The guy shivered before looking back at the club.

Renji looked at his best friend, his gray eyes were wary on the night club. Renji slapped him on the back before whispering hotly in his ear. "Don't worry, Bya, I will protect you from the evil gay men." He laughed as the raven haired man shot him a glare before stalking off.

The red head just shook his head, before a black Mercedes with tinted windows pulled up.

A large beefy man got from the divers side and opened the passenger side.

Abarai sat star struck as a man with shocking orange hair stepped out of the car. His honey colored eyes looked around once, before he pulled his black mask over his gaze.

Hiding, that was the reason why Renji didn't really mind coming to the bar. No one knew about you, no one could allow strings to attach unless they wanted to.

The lean body began to walk towards the double doors. His presence just illuminating around the star struck man. He felt himself being tied and pulled to the striking being.

Ren followed the man as he rounded the corner, when the red head looked around he wasn't the only one with eyes for the tone guy, Byakuya's gray gaze were sizing him up almost licking his lips.

Renji's mouth became dry and his body began to stir with desire as he watched the orange haired masked boy move into the crowd.

The way his body began to move and pump with the others made Abarai's legs move with out his instruction.

His hands went around the teen's waist pulling him close. He smelled sweetly of strawberries with a hint of chocolate, like his eyes. Ren added absently as he moved with the graceful body in front of him.

The smell of cherry blossoms filled red head's nose when he opened his eyes he found Byakuya Kuchiki's gaze so intense on the boy in front of him. Like he wanted to devour the being in front of him.

Ren watched fascinated as the warm lips touched the boy's. The masked being moaned before sliding his arms around the shoulders pulling the man kissing him closer.

_**Closing your eyes to disappear, you pray your dreams will leave you here, still you wait and know the truth, no one's there, say goodnight don't be afraid, calling me haunting me as you fade to black. **_

Ichigo moaned as the lips moved along his. Still he didn't open his eyes. He found them so warm, so new, yet so familiar. He wanted to sink into the pure bliss of sex, and by accepting the yes that came from the body in front of him. He knew he came to the right place tonight.

As the son of a very famous King he couldn't be allowed to indulge in his sexuality it wasn't allowed. But when he came to this hot spot, it didn't matter, just getting to feel the warmth of another body other then his own was all the teen could ask for.

The hardness he felt behind him told Kurosaki maybe there would be more then one body to keep him company tonight.

He moaned as the lips left his and began to travel down his neck, to a sensitive spot behind his ear.

"Wait." He whispered as the pair of hands behind him began to circle his waist and down to the place he wanted them the most.

Opening his honey colored eyes they came in contact with a pair of striking gray ones. They were filled with so much desire and lust his breath was nearly knocked from him.

The man before him hair thick black hair held by royal clips. He knew this person. It was Byakuya Kuchiki, the heir to the Kuchiki clan, his father's most faithful friend in his business.

Nervousness filled his veins as he looked behind him, Renji Abarai's brandy colored eyes held the same intense look that his boss did. Renji was in other worlds Kuchiki's body guard. There had been rumors they were more then just friends, lovers in fact.

Did they know him? Did they know who he was? Who his father was? The couldn't he was dressed in an costume.

"What?" Renji's husky voice asked, his lips just barely and inch from his ear.

"I have a private room." Ichigo made know, he stepped from the heated bodies. "Follow me, it's much more…" he looked around, "Private."

The pair grinned, as the lithe body moved from them to the back of the club.

Rooms lead off from the club, the orange haired teen never forgot to make an reservation for the biggest one when he knew he would be attending the night.

Byakuya kuchiki followed the Kurosaki Clan's heir to a room. He knew what he was doing, who the sexy masked being was. Knew it from the moment he saw the striking orange hair. Yet he couldn't help the sudden lust and want for the teen even if his company depended on it.

Then again, what Byakuya Kuchiki wanted he got.

The walk was short, but to Renji it felt like a hundred years of staring at the tight ass that was barely clothed in tight leather pants. He couldn't wait to pull them off those silk legs.

Practically growling as he stepped into the room, the red head felt Kuchiki's hand on his shoulder. He shot the Raven haired man a dark look, would they have to fight over this one tonight?

But something in his lover's eyes told him they would be sharing. For once that didn't bother the red head, instead it excited him. He couldn't wait to see the mixture of Byakuya and Ichigo's body mixed together in a sweaty exhausted post sex heap.

"I take it you two know of me." The teen whispered, his back was to the couple, as the took of their jackets and shirts. The stood facing the teen only wearing their pants.

The orangette sighed, before pulling off his own shirt. "I don't want this to leave the room, please." He turned to face them.

His honey eyes filled with the plea, but something sparkled deep inside them, a soft sort of challenge. Renji bit his tongue as warm smooth unblemished skin came in sight.

Byakuya nodded, "We agree." Was all they said as the vultures of sex descended.

Ren tore at Ichigo's shirt, pulling twisting it off, not caring that it fell into several pieces. He attacked the skin. Lips, teeth, and tongue. Tasting, touching, biting, but lapping.

The raven haired vulture, guided the youngling onto the bed, as he wither and moan under the tongue that Bya knew all to well could make a man come on the spot.

Ichigo never felt such excitement. The red head's tongue was moist and warm against his skin. He gasped as a pair of cool fingers began to unbutton his pants.

His heavy lidded eyes looked down just as he saw himself being released from the confines of his pants. Byakuya long lean pale fingers enclosed around him, his cock pulsed, and he arched his back just in time to feel Renji bite roughly on his nipple, before lapping the pan way with his devilish tongue.

_**I miss the winter, oh world fragile things look for me even though I am the promising tithing in a hollow tree, I know you hear, I can taste it in your tears. **_

The second his cock was engulfed into Byakuya mouth Ichigo almost lost it, he cried out a shattering sound. Renji looked down at his lover, shaking from laughter, "Couldn't wait, could' a?"

"Cosodkfh Yojlsjdf" The raven haired tired, sending peals of moans and groans from teen at the vibration.

The read head looked down at the flushed teen, his eyes were closed, his cheeks flushed with excitement, small beads of sweat were coming from his temple.

But the brandy eyes were taken to the swollen lips that promised sweet things. Getting off the orange haired teen, Renji pulled of his pants, Before patting Byakuya on the shoulder.

Let's take him. He messaged with his eyes. The leader took Ichigo's hard cock from his mouth with a loud pop sound.

The teen looked up his chocolate gaze filled with pure bliss as he watched Renji kiss his lover.

The way their seemed to be devouring each other, their tongue twisted and fought for dominance.

The teen watched stirring under the heavy make out session, wanting nothing more then to stay watching.

But the raven haired man broke away first, "Looks like I won." he whispered leaning his forehead against the red head. His breathing was faster then normal, his cheeks were flushed.

The pineapple simply nodded.

Bya looked at the teen, "Relax, what is about to happen I can't promise won't hurt. It's been awhile since we.. Uh.." He coughed, uncomfortable.

"It's been awhile." Renji summed up before straddling Ichigo's hips.

"Ren," Byakuya warned. But Renji ignored him.

Ichigo gripped the wide hips that rubbed a very large erect cock next to his own. He gasped, and grounded his hips deep into the one above him.

Suddenly as if the world had been flipped on him, Ichigo was thrusted on to his back, Renji was off of his hips. Some one's cool hands were on his hips behind him.

The red head was standing in front of him on his knee, a large tan cock stood at full attention dripping precome.

Licking his lips the teen looked up for permission, Renji nodded, shifting.

As if being allowed to eat the last cookie in the cookie jar, the orange haired teen took the head slightly into his mouth. His lips enclosed tightly around the large head.

A finger slid into him, renji fell from his mouth as Ichigo looked behind him, Byakuya was only smiling.

Renji took Ichigo's chin and guided it back to his task. "Relax." He whispered taking his lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss was nothing like kissing Byakuya. It was warm and soft. Yet held passion, heated everlasting sexy passion that had Ichigo's cock weeping, and his heart racing for more.

The read head pulled back, his brandy eyes filled with molted lust, as he stared into the honey eyes.

Honey eyes closed as their owners mouth sucked Renji back into his mouth.

Brandy eyes snapped shut against the on slaughter of pleasure as the wet hot cavern sucked and lapped at him. He felt so alive, he wanted to thrust his hips into that mouth. Fuck it until he spilled down that hot throat.

As if his hips liked that very idea, or it could've been due to the teens hot tongue as it swirled around the mushroom head.

"Fuck!" Ren moaned his hips thrusting forward, chocking the teen softly.

But he handled it well, holding on to the red head's hips so he wasn't cut off again, Ichigo moved his mouth faster along with pushing his ass against the fingers that had buried them selves deeper into him.

He moaned at the loss, but gasped at the feeling of being filled. He cried out against the large cock his mouth, making Renji groaned even louder.

"Shit! So tight!" Byakuya breathed, fighting to stay still and not move to hurt the teen beneath him.

Ichigo closed his eyes breathing and sucking through the pain, then with a swift shake of his lower hips he urged the raven head to move. And he was only to happy to comply.

The next few moment were filled with the sound of Renji's and Byakuya sounds of sex. Their low groan and gutturals along with declaring curses. The sound of skin slapping against skin.

Suddenly, Renji's hands found Ichi's hair, as he held on through the on slaughter of his orgasm.

Byakuya began to move rapid inside his berry. Fucking him into the mattress, just the way he wanted.

The teen moved to his forearms as he the man behind him wrapped his hand around his stiff cock and began to pump him. It wasn't long until they feel to their own bliss. Each crying out.


End file.
